megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kushinada-Hime
Kushinada-Hime is a recurring demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, Kushinada-Hime was the daughter of two lesser gods of the Kunitsu, Ashinazuchi and Tenazuchi. She would later become the wife of the god of storms, Susano-o. According to the Shinto legend, after Susano-o was expelled from Heaven, he encountered two weeping earthly deities near a river in the Izumo Province. After asking why they wept, they explained that they had to give the Orochi one of their daughters every year to prevent his violent rampage, and now they must sacrifice their eighth and final daughter, Kushinada. Susano-o was taken aback by Kushinada's astounding beauty and asked for her hand in marriage. Kushinada agreed that if he could defeat the Orochi, she would be his bride. Susano-o then transformed her into a comb and placed her in his hair to hide her from the Orochi. After Susano-o had tricked and defeated the Orochi, he built a grand palace in Izumo where he and Kushinada were married. Together they produced Yashimashinumo, who is considered the ancestor of Okuninushi. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race, as '''Kushinada' *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Lady Race as '''Kushinada' *''Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Lady Race, as Kushinada *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana **Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 5: Lovers Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kushinada-Hime can be acquired through fusion. She appears as a field boss on Ichigaya field and within its Kagurarazaka Zhu Que Caverns gold-level instance alongside Susa-no-O in his true boss room. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kushinada-hime can teach Nanashi the Media, Mahama and Silent Prayer skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Light, healing and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Kushinada is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the octopus form (male growth path), and costs 150 D-Souls. ''Persona 4 Golden'' The fifth Persona of the Aeon Arcana, the protagonist can create this Persona with fusion once they achieve both the sufficient Social Link rank with Marie and a level of at least 44. ''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Kushinada-Hime is the Persona of Touko Aoi, Naoto Shirogane's old friend who is a detective working to investigate disappearances of school students. It has the power of "Precognition," the ability to see events ten minutes into the future. However, if Amatsu Mikaboshi synchronizes with Kushinada-Hime, Precognition can be tuned to see ten seconds into the future. ''Persona 5'' Kushinada is the fifth Persona of the Lovers Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace and in the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Lamenting Sacrifice." She is one of four Personas to learn the Hysterical Slap skill and one of three to learn Null Sleep. Kushinada is the first Persona to learn Amrita Shower. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kushinada yields a Wind Wall skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= : Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Me Patra\Innate Heal Pleroma\Innate Silent Prayer\42 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS) ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Kushinada-Hime's design for Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne is a reference to her transformation into a comb, which is reflected in her name when written in kanji as "櫛(comb)名田." *The shade of her dress, green, refers to the meaning of her name when written in kanji as "奇稲田," literally "Wonderful Rice Field." Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons